<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone In The Wiind by Fangirlfox1318</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985950">Gone In The Wiind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlfox1318/pseuds/Fangirlfox1318'>Fangirlfox1318</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maribat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, I will add tags as I see fit, Lila bashing, Most heroes are under new names and outfits, Mouse Miraculous!Adrien Agreste, childhood friends Chloe and Marinette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlfox1318/pseuds/Fangirlfox1318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Event after event, Damian gets the short end of the stick, until finally he had enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, mentioned Raven/Damian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maribat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is inspired of Oddy45's story, "Marinette, The Robin's Daughter," on Wattpad. I recommend you guys go check them out! I hope you enjoy! I edited this chapter, so there are changes to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian was growing tired of the constant attacks on his mental state. With everything that has happened, it is no surprise, between the harsh words of his family and team, his recent breakup with his now ex-girlfriend, Raven, and the constant attacks from his mother.</p><p> This all started a couple months ago, when the bat clan was on a mission. </p><p>Nightwing took a heavy hit to the head by a bat, protecting Damian, making him concussed. They would later find out, when they get him home, there was a lot of swelling on the brain and a fractured skull. They had to take him to the hospital, coming up with an excuse, Damian doesn't even remember. Nightwing received surgery for the fractured skull and swelling.</p><p>After coming out of surgery, he was placed in a medically induced coma, but he was taken out of it a couple days later. The doctors had warn the family there was a chance he would forget, but the blow hit the hardest for the youngest brother.</p><p>Dick had forgotten about Damian.</p><p>Dick had always been his favorite out of anyone else in the family, so it hurt, though Damian refused to admit it, when he looked at him like a stranger. Despite, it hurting, Damian ignored how he was feeling. </p><p>After a month, Dick still hadn't remembered who Damian was. During that month, Damian had his own issues going on.</p><p> He was always seen training, mainly to get his mind off of Dick. Damian pushed himself way past his limits, refusing to allow what happened to Dick happened to any other. He refused to allow another teammate to take the hit for him, again. </p><p>His team, the Teen Titans, quickly grew annoyed with his behavior. Harsh words spat with hate and annoyance. Even Kori did nothing to stop it, for she too grew annoyed and angry with him. </p><p>His family were no different. </p><p>They had blamed Damian for Dick needing surgery. They blamed him for everything, they all did. </p><p>It came no surprise to anyone, except Damian, when Raven broke up with him, the one girl he actually liked. Raven spat harsh words, blaming him for everything.</p><p>Damian was extremely hurt by her, by everyone, but he still stayed, hoping one day, it would all change and they will care for him once more.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was not so. Damian was on patrol, when he stumbled upon a man trying to steel from a older woman. What he wasn't expecting was the guy to grab his wrist and stab himself in the neck. Just as Batman dropped down, only to see Damian's sword in his neck. </p><p>Batman was furious, he ordered Damian back to the cave, completely forgetting about the hidden camera, that's on all bat members. </p><p>Once the two were back at the cave, Batman turned around, glaring at Damian. </p><p>Bruce's glare had frightened Damian, and Batman was never one of the people he felt the need to be frightened of. </p><p>Batman yelled at Damian. He yelled until the other members of the team came back from patrol.</p><p>Once everyone was back, they all could see just how angry Batman was, but they did not pity Damian. </p><p>Batman finally noticed everyone returning, he stopped yelling, only to turn his back on Damian. Batman turned to look at Damian, stating that he was no longer Robin and he was not to come down into the cave, unless it was an emergency. </p><p>That was Damian's breaking point. </p><p>As soon as he changed out of the Robin's suit, he went upstairs with tears glistening his eyes. Damian was quick to plan his escape. He started to pack the few items he treasured, as well as things needed for Titus and Alfred the Cat. He wrote a note goodbye. </p><p>He waited until everyone was asleep, before hacking into the mansions security. Damian disabled it, before sneaking out.</p><p>Once he was far enough away, Damian turned the security back on, and started to head for the docs with Titus and Alfred the Cat beside him. Once he reached the docs, he boarded the one he knew was heading straight to Europe.</p><p> Damian wasn't seen again by the bat family and Teen Titans for another few years, on a field trip around the America. He was with his class and girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Damian wanted to do was get some food, not be unofficially be adopted by the Guardian of the Miraculous. </p><p> </p><p>Read the notes, please. It will help in understanding the story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~Damian is fourteen when he left the manor. </p><p>~All the kiddos mentioned will be around fourteen. </p><p>~Damian arrives two weeks before Hawkmoth shows up. </p><p>~Adrien receives the mouse miraculous</p><p>~Kagami, Luka, and Lila will be there the entire story. </p><p>~Marinette never has a crush on Adrien</p><p>~Alya and Marinette were never friends. </p><p>~Lila lies and the bathroom scene still happens. Same with most/if not all the akumas.</p><p>~Adrien doesn't tell Marinette to take the high road.</p><p>~Lila still manages to get to most of the class</p><p>~Chloe is nice, but still pretty rude and disrespectful to everyone, but Marinette. </p><p>~Chloe is a childhood friend of Marinette.</p><p>~Luka, Kagami, Chloe, Alix, and Adrien are for sure going to be Miraculous holders. </p><p>~Longg represents the elements instead of perfection</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took two weeks before Damian arrived in Europe. He stumbled. His animals there to support him as he got off the ship. </p><p>Damian slowly made his way to the nearest city, which just so happened to be Paris. </p><p>Damian looked around somewhere to eat. He saw a Chinese tea shop not far from his current position. The runaway and his pets were quick to go inside. </p><p>Upon coming inside, Damian was pleased to find it warm, and smelling like cherry blossoms and green tea. Some of his favorite smells, not like anyone cared enough to know. He relaxed for the most part, still on guard and ready to attack at a moments notice, but relaxed enough where the tension escaped his shoulders. </p><p>“Excuse me. Is anyone here?” Damian spoke loudly. Soon after, he saw an old man making his way toward the previous Robin and co. </p><p>“Can I help you young man?” The old man asked, finally coming to stand in front of Damian. </p><p>“Sorry, to bother you, sir. My name is Damian Way- Damian. I was just looking for somewhere warm and a place for my pets and I. I mean no trouble.” The young teenager replied, stumbling over his last name, forgetting he was no longer a Wayne. He observed his surroundings for the first time since coming in. </p><p>“No last name, Damian? I am Wang Fu, but most people call me Master Fu.” The Master responded to the boy, studying him. </p><p>“None I wish to bear. I needed a fresh start. My last name was something that I can no longer associate with.” Damian said, downcast at the mention of his last name. </p><p>The old man looked to be contemplating something. Master Fu rubbed his chin, thinking, giving a small hum of acknowledgement. </p><p>“You ran away from home. You and your pets can stay here. I will help you with the fresh start. As for last names. Damian Fu has a nice ring to it. I will become your legal guardian, until you are ready to return. In exchange, when the time comes you must accept and you must keep it a secret.” The secret guardian said, cryptically. <br/>Damian thought about, and while he was suspicious and cautious, he couldn’t deny it was a good deal. A roof over his head, warm food, a legal guardian, and a place for his pets to stay. . In exchange he must accept whatever the old man wants him to accept and must keep it a secret.</p><p>“Yes. Damian Fu has a nice ring to it.” Damian smirked at the old man.</p><p>Master Fu smirked right back, before waving his hand and moving towards the back. Damian and his pets followed the man down the hallway. </p><p>“There is something you must know, while living here. I need to know you will keep it a secret, no matter what. If you can’t, I will set you up with a place and you can still use my name.” The master looked at the boy with narrowed eyes. </p><p>Damian tilted his head slightly to the side, studying the old man, curiously and cautiously. </p><p>“You aren’t a serial killer or some other fucked up person, with some seriously messed up plans, right?”</p><p>The old man laughed, wholeheartedly, despite his age. </p><p>“No, child. I am not a killer or have any plans to permanently injure or kill someone. No. I can’t tell you anything, until I have your word that you will keep this a secret. No one can ever know, otherwise, I will be forced to erase your memory.” </p><p> </p><p>Damian looked at the man, who offered him a place and name, and pursed his lips, offended. </p><p>“I have kept countless secrets before, I have no problem keeping this one as well.” The black haired boy responded. </p><p>The old master smiled at the boy, already seeing the great potential in him. </p><p>“I know you will. What I am about to tell you will not make any sense to you, but I might as well be blunt about it. I am the Grand Guardian of the Miraculous. Jewelry that holds miniature gods. Each representing a different subject. There is creation, the ladybug. Destruction, the black cat.  Multiplication, the mouse. Subjection, the bee. Emotion, the peacock. Transmission, the butterfly. Evolution, the bunny. Intuition, the snake. Elements, the dragon. There are ten more, but that is for another time. Each one will grant the users abilities to aid the world.” The old master explained, finally stopping to allow Damian to process. </p><p>Damian was thinking, remembering something his grandfather and mother told him. </p><p>“I truly thought they were stories, when my harlot of a mother told me of them. The Order. The ones who don’t bow to the league. It is an honor to meet you. Thank you for welcoming me into your home and sharing this with me. You have my word that no one will discover them, without your permission.” Damian said, bowing slightly. </p><p>The old man looked on curiously. </p><p>“Let me show you to your room. You’ll meet the kwamis at a later date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>